Ex-Prince Winter
Prince Winter is an IceWing and the nephew of Queen Glacier (as he likes to announce), first appearing in Moon Rising as a student at Jade Mountain Academy, in the Jade Winglet. His clawmate Qibli describes him as annoying, and he returns that opinion. He is the main protagonist of ''Winter Turning''. Winter kept a pet scavenger named Bandit. Winter kept him in a cage that he decorated and made himself. During the end of Moon Rising, and the beginning of Winter Turning, he released Bandit into the wild, knowing that the scavenger would perish in the cold Ice Kingdom. Kinkajou has a crush on him, as of Moon Rising. ''He has a crush on Moonwatcher, though he doesn't want to admit it. This is because NightWings and IceWings hated each other intensely ever since Foeslayer of the NightWings "stole" the IceWings' animus heritage and Prince Arctic, later confirmed to be a lie. Winter has always hated Nightwings until he met Moon. He has always wanted to hate Moon, but he can never seem to bring himself to hate her. Biography Moon Rising Winter went to the Jade Mountain Academy with his sister, Icicle. He first approaches Moonwatcher when threatening to slice off her face after she has caught his scavenger. Qibli soon pops in to negotiate (and make sure no one's face got sliced off). Later in the story, Moon warns Winter about the explosion in the history cave, but Winter threatens to tell everyone that Moon caused the explosion unless she told him how she knew the explosion would take place. He then was very surprised when Icicle told him that his brother, Hailstorm, is alive. He seems to not understand Moon, because sometimes he appears to find her interesting and kind, yet sometimes thinks she is "like all other NightWings", especially after Moon's confession to mind-reading, when he thinks she's always been mysterious and untrustworthy. He hates the NightWings because they killed all the IceWing prisoners of Queen Scarlet, including (as he mistakenly believes) his brother Hailstorm. He is constantly comparing himself to his brother. Moonwatcher mentions that he hates himself more than anyone else. ''Winter Turning In the prologue, Hailstorm took Winter out to the Sky Kingdom to see some scavengers. When the brothers are confronted by the SkyWings, Hailstorm tells them to let Winter go and take him instead, since Winter couldn't fight for anything and is worthless. Winter tries to protest but Hailstorm tells him to leave, that he is being a 'mewling RainWing'. The SkyWings tell Winter they will be 'more merciful' than Hailstorm and let him go, so Winter guiltily escapes. At the end, we see Hailstorm's guilt at hurting Winter, and relief that his brother (whom he says is NOT useless) has escaped. We also see Winter wondering if that's what Hailstorm really thought, and his guilt at leaving his brother. After Moon told Winter about her powers, Winter freaked out and didn't trust her anymore, scared about what she had seen in his head (but still, according to him, "feeling something he SHOULD NOT be feeling" for Moon). He's afraid that being seen next to a NightWing could result in him being exiled for the rest of his life. He plans to find Icicle, then somehow ditch the other dragonets and get to the Ice kingdom. They get to the Rainforest Kingdom and Winter is disgusted by all the fruit and warmth and colors and noise, ('what self-respecting bird would need to have red, yellow, blue, and ''green feathers?'). He sees a sloth and tries to eat it, but in doing so he gets slammed in the side by a tail and sees a flash of red. He thinks he saw Queen Scarlet or another SkyWing and tries to fight the dragon but Kinkajou talks to the dragon that turns out to be Exquisite, one of the former RainWing queens (who isn't very happy about Winter trying to eat her pet). He also appears to be in love with Moonwatcher, though tries to deny it multiple times throughout the book, and as his feelings conflict he falls deeper into his love with her. Personality Winter, to the common eye, is brash, cold, short-tempered, and arrogant most likely because of his parents pushing him. However, underneath he actually hates and criticizes himself more than anyone else for getting his brother Hailstorm captured by the SkyWings, and he appears to be in love with Moonwatcher, although to hide this he tries to act arrogant and proud, although he let this act down a few times. He can be a bit snobbish, and believes he should get special privileges for being Queen Glacier's nephew. A secret about Winter is that his family doesn't like him as much as Winter wants others to believe. Icicle described him as "weak" for not hating other dragon tribes. However, Moonwatcher reads his mind and thinks him brave and kind underneath. She found out that his tribe and his family think they are better than other dragons and refuse to socialize with them. Winter appears to be the kindest out of his family, as the others are very rude and love to kill. Appearance He has eyes as dark blue as a frozen ocean, scales pale-blue like ice, and silver claws. He has been described as incredibly handsome and beautiful by other dragons, and 'shiny and sparkly' by some RainWings. Relationships Moonwatcher He first meets Moon when she finds his scavenger, Bandit, after he escaped. He immediately demanded his scavenger back and said he would slice her face off if she didn't give him back. She eventually gave Bandit back after a long argument. Winter seems to not completely understand Moon because he sometimes thinks she's kind and friendly and sometimes he thinks she's "like all NightWings", being mysterious and untrustworthy. He seemed to have strong feelings for her but hid it well. It was unclear by his thoughts whether they were bad or good. Later on in Winter Turning, he admits multiple times that he's in love with Moon and he shouldn't be. However, by the end of ''Winter Turning, he no longer cares what anyone thinks and freely admits to himself he's in love with Moon, and would choose her over the Ice Kingdom any day. Qibli He is Winter's clawmate and friend. He seems to have a crush on Moon. When Winter was hassling Moon about Bandit he stepped in and tried to help the situation. He was there by Winter's side most of the time in the books and was there to make sure he didn't hurt anybody (especially Moon). He becomes increasingly close to both Winter and Moon, and keeps naming himself as Winter's best friend. He continues to tease Winter and brings out his better side and their friendship does grow. He also knows how to make Winter NOT give up by pairing him up with Moon and giving him reality checks. Icicle She is Winter and Hailstorm's sister and the niece of Queen Glacier. She was always seen around him and other IceWings in school. When Winter found his sister trying to kill Starflight he tried to stop her and refused to help her when she asked him to kill the other dragonets of destiny even when finding out about Hailstorm. He was called weak and worthless by Icicle multiple times in the book. Hailstorm He is Winter and Icicle's brother. He was captured by Queen Scarlet and the SkyWings in battle. Winter is constantly beating himself up about how he couldn't save him from being taken and hated the NightWings ever since they killed all the trapped IceWing prisoners in the SkyWing Arena, thinking one was his brother. He was called not being as smart or brave as Hailstorm by Icicle multiple times. Hailstorm often feels sorry for Winter, seen in the prologue of Winter Turning. In the book, it is revealed he was put under an animus enchantment and transformed into a female Skywing named Pyrite. He fully recovers once he is back in the Ice Kingdom. Later, when it is revealed Hailstorm was to kill Winter to recover his rank in first place, he admits he does not want to kill Winter, because he cares for his brother. Winter suggests he wait until nightfall, and then he will sneak out of the Ice Kingdom. Hailstorm accepts, thanks Winter, and exits the maze so that it will only appear that he killed Winter. Narwhal and Tundra Narwhal and Tundra are Winter's parents. They are very harsh to him and dislike his skills (or lack of thereof) compared to his brother Hailstorm's and his sister Icicle's. Narwhal is shown to be angry whenever Winter fails to obey his orders. Winter feels like he always disappoints his parents. He's right. They despise him so much they are willing to sacrifice his life to get Hailstorm back to the First Circle. Quotes "You have ten seconds to give me back my scavenger, before I slice your face off." "Hailstorm is ''alive?" "''What is wrong with you? Some of kind of NightWing seizure?" - to Moon while she was having her vision of the history cave on fire. "Moon what? Come on, NightWing. We know your names are all lies. So what's yours? Moondestroyer? Mooneater? Mooncrusher?" "I only mentioned it because it seems entirely obvious to me that the niece and nephew of the IceWing queen should each be given a private cave, so I wanted you to know we wouldn't have to be clawmates for very long, as there has clearly been some kind of mistake." - to Qibli, about Winter saying he is Queen Glacier's nephew. "That is exactly how I feel about it." ''- to Moon after she said no one could eat Bandit. ''"By all the snow monsters! What are you doing here?" ''- to Jade Winglet, after they track him down. ''"She thinks its funny, but if she knew what I've been feeling- who I've been thinking about..." -'' (thought) about Icicle because of her amusment at Kinkajou's crush on Winter. ''"I wonder what she thinks of me." - (thought shared with Qibli) about Moon. "I thought all NightWings didn't have the power to read minds. So why does it seem like she can read mine?" (about Moonwatcher) "I want you to look at my scavenger." -'' to Moon about Bandit's depression ''"We're touching - She's- I'm - Her scales against mine - I can't want this" - about Moon after she grabs his claws "I think the SkyWings would disagree." (when he and Hailstorm went to the Sky Kingdom) '' "''So, exactly how did you know?" -to Moon "Stop liking her. Remember what Father said: They're all liars. Be strong, be vigilant, strike first. Trust nobody. Not even interesting NightWings with silver teardrop scales." "As if a RainWing'' would ever dare fight me. As if I couldn't claw off her face as easily as breathing." Qibli, "What is it with you and faces? You should try threatening someone's elbows or ankles once in a while, just for a change of pace."'' "You can't promise me you'll keep her alive! I know how NightWings are-they'll kill her the moment they see her!" ''Winter about Icicle ''"They deserve this. After everything they've done, the NightWings deserve to lose their home like this." "I'm only sure of one thing: that I hope I never hurt you." ''Moon, ''"Me? But I thought you hated me." ''Winter, ''"Then you're not much of a mind reader, are you? I mean, I should. But for some reason, I can't." "I can't even dignify that with a snort." "I don't want them to come with me. In fact, if you could stick this SandWing in some quicksand while I get away from him, I will personally bring you a walrus to express my gratitude" WInter about Qibli to Queen Glory "Am I speaking a language only IceWings understand?" " Icicle? You think she's in there?" "I would have ripped off your tail and beaten you with it first." - Winter to Squid (Qibli congratulated him on not threatening the SeaWing's face "Really. You've been surrounded by RainWings but never met anyone shallow before?" ''Winter to Moon ''"I haven't once said 'higgledgy-piggledgy' in my entire life. We would never allow such linguistic imprecision in the Ice Kingdom." - in response to some of Qibli's mocking "What do you remember about being Scarlet's prisoner?" ''- to Hailstorm ''"I need to be alone for a moment." " Get back here , you cowardly, lunch-stealing RainWing!"( To Exquisite) The look that said, If only we'd lost you instead of Hailstorm. If only you were everything an IceWing should be. '' -To himself in Winter Turning Gallery '' Winter.jpg|Winter by Joy Ang Wings-of-Fire-7-full-cover-final-art.jpg|Winter on the cover of ''Winter Turning, by Joy Ang WinterIcon DA.png|Winter by Rhyno Bullraq Photoshop Winter.jpg|By XU WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|By Rhyno Bullraq dragon-coloring-page-12.gif|Winter by HerontheMudWingAnimus By tundra.jpg|By Tundra Winter33.jpg|Winter Winteristurningbyheron.gif|Winter is turning! winter sheercold.png|by H-awky WINTERBYMOOI.jpg|By Azalea The RainWing Awsomenes crew part 2.png|By JBdino625 Untitled image (9).jpg|the season winter Winter, Moon and Icicle COLOURED.jpg|Winter (left) Pencilwinterwatcher.jpg|A weird drawing of moon and winter :p Winter & Qibli.png|Qibli enjoying a chance to annoy Winter You're not as terrifying as you think you are.jpeg|You're not as terrifying as you think you are by Warriordragon876 blue.png Jademountainacademydonotusewithoutpermissionoryouwillbepunished.jpg ImageofJadeWinglet.jpeg|By Sahel Screenshot 2015-10-30 at 5.38.28 PM.png|Winter the Icewing I drew on animal jam Screenshot 2015-10-30 at 5.38.57 PM.png|Winter the Icewing photo I made on aj '' Category:Characters Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:Jade Winglet